


Requiem

by TheMayBellTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Heavy Angst, Literally every chapter, M/M, This started as a joke but I WILL take this seriously now, Time Loop, lots of death, stuck in a death timeloop ;), vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree
Summary: ShuichiSaihara += “deceased”;\\INITIALIZING RESET\\----------------------((in other words, two can play at this game, Hina))
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering what mad lad would POSSIBLY start a death fic featuring our favorite ship on their blessed, sacred day? Well, that mad lad is [Hina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter). And, dear heavens, they had the AUDACITY to blame me for their CRUELTY!
> 
> So, I'll be cruel back. Have this.
> 
> It'll probably actually have a plot.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_ “Kokichi…” _

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Pounding. Dull, obtuse shapes and colors filled his vision; it hurt, yes. It hurt terribly. His head hurt so bad. Every single movement hurt. When he turned to look at amethyst eyes, filled with unshed tears and shining with regret, he didn’t quite understand. He was fine. Everything was fine. He was going to be okay.

“ _ Kokichi…”  _ a voice kept calling out a boy’s name. That name was foreign yet familiar; comfortable yet frightening. He wanted to remember that name. He couldn’t remember. He didn’t remember anything.

“He… isn’t moving.” Another voice. It was quiet yet fierce. It was mean yet kind. He knew that voice, too. He didn’t remember.

“He’s not dead yet!”

“ _ Don’t die, Shuichi.” _

Voices, too many voices to count, kept saying the same thing over and over again. Was he dying? He didn’t want to die. No. He wasn’t going to die. 

_ “They say when you die, you see your life flashing before your eyes.” That boy before him smiled. His eyes were still amethyst. He was younger and more innocent then; back then, it was simpler to be ignorant and blissfully unaware. Danganronpa didn’t change that. Everything was fake, then. Everything was scripted, then. _

He remembered, of course. Life did flash before your eyes in the moments preceding death.

Tender hands. Soft kisses. He remembered that, too. 

_ “Shumai! It’d be fun to join, wouldn’t it?” _

It hurt.

_ “Shumai! Shumai!” _

Who is that?

A man… he kept chattering in his ear and yelling at him. He kept telling him not to give up. His hair was purple, too. A vibrant purple. It was always styled oddly and stupidly; maybe it was a fashion statement. Maybe he really was dense. 

A woman met his eyes then. Her eyes were purple too. Everything was purple. Maybe that was his favorite color… besides blue. He liked blue. Was there no blue in the afterlife? This was the afterlife, right?

_ “Shu--” _

“... you’re all… loud,” he muttered, and when he did he felt the need to cough and sputter, excreting tiny droplets of a red substance onto the floor. Where was he? It was cold. They needed to put the heater on.

“Shuichi! Oh god, Shuichi. Can you hear me?”

He could hear. He didn’t want to answer. His tongue was too weak. His throat hurt. His head hurt. A sticky, red substance was gathering underneath his body. He didn’t like this. He wanted to die.

_ So do it. _

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!”

* * *

ShuichiSaihara += “deceased”;

\\\INITIALIZING RESET\\\

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Saiouma Pit if you wanna meet us jokesters: https://discord.gg/5a35Yyx
> 
> I also have a twitter: @M_BTree
> 
> Until the next heartbreak.


End file.
